


Home

by orphan_account



Series: Person of Interest [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Untouched, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Top surgery, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Rogers, Trans Tony Stark, Transgender, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You probably don't know this, but I had to make myself a man! I wasn't goddamn born one!" Tony snarls, and knees Steve in the balls.</p><p>Steve's knees buckle underneath him and he uses Tony to hold himself up, Tony vaguely thinks he might've missed his mark because Steve doesn't look to be in much pain, "What the fuck do you mean?" The anger is draining out of his face and his eyes are welling up with tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on your level of body dysphoria this may be triggery to you. Tony doesn't much care for using alternate words to describe his genitals and Steve doesn't know any. Steve hasn't had top surgery and Tony has. I am a transguy myself but I am aware that different people have different levels of dysphoria so I'm putting this warning here. Tony also views himself as not being a boy as a child and that he had to make himself one, this is a belief I do not share with him but he is a character and not me.
> 
> I would really love to see feedback on this fic, constructive criticism welcome. Unbetad so there may be mistakes.

It all starts with a fight.

Steve slams his fist into the wall next to Tony's head, cracking the drywall, "You reckless, self endangering fuck, you could've been killed!"

"But I saved three lives!" Tony yells, "There's no point in reasoning with you anyway, you're a tightass who refuses to follow anything but your own ideals." He grabs Steve's forearm and grips as hard as he can, digging his nails in until the skin splits.

"I. Am. Not. A. Tightass." Steve growls, grabbing Tony by the shoulders hard enough to bruise, drywall from the hole in the wall crumbling onto Tony's shirtsleeve.

Tony's stomach twists, Steve could kill him in an instant, but he's not scared at all, there's a ball of pure white hot anger growing in the pit of his stomach and he can't tamp it down. He knows that Steve would never hurt him badly and any damage he does to Steve when he's not in the suit will heal in a matter of hours.

"YOU ARE. You're a miserable overgrown baby who throws a temper tantrum every time someone disagrees with you!" He screams, driving his other fist into Steve's stomach, hard.

Steve coughs and doubles over, digging his hands harder into Tony's shoulders, Tony hears his clavicles creak under the stress, "Fuck you Tony Stark, your dad was a better man than you'll ever be."

"You probably don't know this, but I had to make myself a man! I wasn't goddamn born one!" Tony snarls, and knees Steve in the balls.

Steve's knees buckle underneath him and he uses Tony to hold himself up, Tony vaguely thinks he might've missed his mark because Steve doesn't look to be in much pain, "What the fuck do you mean?" The anger is draining out of his face and his eyes are welling up with tears.

"I mean I was designated female at birth, my dad never once referred to me as his son, not even 12 years after I told him I wasn't his daughter, not even on the day he died, I never was his daughter either, I was nothing but a disappointment to him." Tony yells, barely noticing the tears streaming down his own face.

And then Steve does something that Tony wouldn'tve expected from him in a million years, he shoves down his pants and underwear, right in front of Tony, "I was designated female at birth too, that's why there's only that one picture of me before the serum, only Erskine, Peggy and Bucky knew what parts I was born with. I bound during the war, and the serum was laced with testosterone to masculinize me." he says, blushing high on his cheeks. 

Tony feels like he can't breathe, he gasps quietly and stares down at Steve's groin, unconsciously putting his hand to Steve's chest and immediately feeling the thickness of a binder there, this is a dream, it must be.

"You've got a nice big clit." Tony says eventually, and Steve starts to laugh, pants still around his ankles, it's ridiculous, and Tony starts laughing too.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still pretty mad at you but this, this was not what I was expecting." Tony chokes out, "You're still not good at accepting other's ideas though."

"And you need to think about what you do before you do it." Steve huffs, jabbing Tony lightly in the ribs. 

"I am thinking about what I'm doing right now, I'm thinking that I should pull up your pants before someone sees." Tony says, bending down and hiking Steve's pants back up most of the way.

"I sometimes hate you." Steve groans, wiggling his ass back into his pants.

"That's why we fight." Tony replies, "Although I could do with better ways to deal with our anger." 

"What ways are you thinking?" Steve asks, raising an eyebrow.

Tony grins, "You know Pepper and I are in an open polyamorous relationship I presume? I'm guessing you do because she totally has a thing with Natasha and they haven't let me watch yet, more's the pity."

"Why would they let you watch? You're a dirty old man." Steve says jokingly, and adds "I'm sorry for starting a fight with you like an eight year old, and I didn't mean what I said about Howard either, he was gross even when I knew him."

"And I'm sorry that I kept fighting and punched you, and then kneed you in your non existent balls." Tony replies, and wraps one hand around the back of Steve's neck, pulling him in for a chaste kiss.

Steve sighs quietly and melts against Tony as well as two hundred pounds and six feet of muscle can do. He pulls out of the kiss and rests his chin on Tony's now very bruised shoulder, making him wince.

"Steve, heat pads for my shoulders before cuddling please." Tony says weakly, staggering under the weight of Steve fully leaning on him.

Immediately Steve jumps back, "Oh Tony, I'm so sorry." He says guiltily, Tony imagines that if he had a tail it would be between his legs, he looks like a guilty dog.

"It's ok, I have a whole drawer of heat pads in my room, bruises are all in a day's work for Iron Man, I'm always covered in them." He says good naturedly, leading Steve to his bedroom.

"Are we gonna fuck?" Steve asks, "because I really want to but we should, uh, establish boundaries."

"Yes we are, I can't wait to use my toys on you." Tony replies, "But first we're gonna cuddle, preferably naked, see each other's bodies and set boundaries."

"I can do naked cuddling." Steve says, grinning, "I've never seen a body that looks like mine before."

"Well, I don't think my body quite stacks up to yours." Tony says, laughing.

"You know what I mean, Tony." Steve replies, stepping over the threshold into Tony's bedroom.

The door closes automatically behind them, Steve's been in here once before, when all of the Avengers toured around the tower. The bed is unmade, and one side of the room is organized better than the other, Steve assumes the more organized side is Pepper's, due to the full rack of high heels. There's a note on Tony's nightstand, which he picks up and reads.

'Spending the night with Natasha, don't get into trouble. Love you always- Pepper'

"I don't understand why she still writes notes, JARVIS could just tell me. But this is good, we won't get interrupted if you wanna have a sleepover. We can paint each other's nails, I'm not against that, it sounds fun." Tony rambles, putting the note into a drawer that looks to be full of them.

"It's cute that you keep them, Tony." Steve says, sitting down on the end of the bed and pulling his boots off, "And sure, we can have a sleepover, you can paint my nails if you really want to."

"Naked first." Tony says, taking off his shirt, his chest is riddled with scars and bruises, the biggest are the two underneath his pecs and the circular one in the middle of his chest.

"You're beautiful." Steve breathes, before pulling off his own shirt and then struggling out of his binder, he still has ample breasts that Tony really wants to squeeze. 

"You are too." Tony replies, openly ogling Steve's body, "Did you choose not to have top surgery?"

"Thanks, and yeah, I did." Steve says, hooking his fingers into his belt loops and shucking his pants and underwear in one go, he doesn't curl in on himself to hide his body, but he's not trying to show himself off either.

Tony detours momentarily to get heat pads and take off his own pants and shoes, but is naked in front of Steve soon enough, he's not ashamed of his body anymore, he fought too hard to get it to be the way it is now. It's in his file in fine print, Steve probably just skimmed it, but Steve's file said nothing about the parts he was born with. 

Steve is staring, his face pink with a blush, "You look really good." He says honestly, and Tony sits down next to him, grinning.

"Can I touch now?" Tony asks, hovering his hands awkwardly over Steve's breasts. 

"Sure, just not my, uh, my vagina yet." Steve replies, going bright red, the blush seeping down his neck and to his ears. "I want to set boundaries for that first."

Tony plants his hands on Steve's chest and nods, "Gotcha, let's get cuddly and then we can start doing that." 

Steve lays back and Tony follows him, hooking his ankle behind Steve's calf. Steve takes a few deep breaths, he's tense for a few seconds and then he just melts, rolling towards Tony and wrapping him up in his arms. He feels softer than Tony thought he'd feel, there's definitely a healthy layer of fat over his muscles.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but I'm curious, are you a virgin?" Tony asks, and Steve chuckles deep in his chest.

"Hell no." He says, "I've been around the block a few times, even had a threesome once." 

"With who?" Tony asks excitedly, he's honestly surprised by Steve's response.

"Bucky and Peggy, it was good." Steve mumbles, tucking Tony's head under his chin.

"Barnes? He's right downstairs, I could call him." Tony says into Steve's neck.

"No, he has Clint and Natasha now." Steve replies, "Besides, you're more than enough."

"Mmhhmmm, ok, let's talk boundaries." Tony says. "Like kinks, things you don't like, a safeword even if we're not doing bondage, and things you wanna try."

Steve is quiet for a minute, Tony can practically hear him thinking, "My safeword is Ice, I'll try pretty much everything except scat, that's not my area. I know I like getting fucked, I love oral, I haven't really tried much besides that, so we can learn as we go. We don't need to use protection even if you have something, I can't catch it." He says eventually.

"Oh yes, I'm gonna teach you so many things." Tony purrs, "I got tested last week and I haven't got anything. I've tried a lot more than you but I'll do what you want to try, I can go with the ice safeword, but we should have a stoplight system too, green for go, yellow for slow and red for stop, ice is the word we use when it gets hairy, ok?"

"Ok." Steve says, "You can touch me now, all over." 

"You can touch me too." Tony replies, and pulls his head out from underneath Steve's chin to kiss his jaw.

Steve lets go of Tony and rolls onto his back, letting his legs fall open, it's an invitation and Tony takes it, crawling on top of Steve and pressing their hips together, Steve huffs out a startled breath and smiles this stupidly dazzling smile, like this is the best thing that's ever happened to him.

Tony rolls his hips against Steve's, rubbing his pubic bone against Steve's clit, it has the desired effect, Steve lets out this tiny little sound that he barely catches and his hips twitch against Tony's. Tony isn't tall enough to kiss him while keeping their hips together so he sucks a bruise onto his collarbone instead. And Steve, Steve honest to god moans his name, a strangled "Tony." In the back of his throat. That's all the permission Tony needs to bite, digging his teeth into Steve's collarbone until he tastes blood. Steve moans his name again and tangles his fingers in his hair, hips and thighs shaking from the effort not to buck.

Tony licks the place where he bit and lifts his hand to Steve's mouth. He can't talk from Steve's hands on his head, urging him to bite again, but Steve seems to get the message and sucks two of his fingers into his mouth, licking them and getting as much spit on them as he can, he even nibbles on the pads of Tony's fingers as he pulls them out. 

Tony bites another welt onto his collarbone and puts his now spit slick fingers between Steve's legs, pressing them against his clit. Steve twitches against his fingers and chokes out a "Please, green, green, green." And slips one of his hands out of Tony's hair to suck obscenely on his own fingers.

Tony complies, sliding a finger into Steve and pressing his thumb against his clit. Steve is tight and absolutely soaking wet, wetter than Tony ever gets, he thinks it might be a serum thing. He curls it in search of Steve's g-spot and Steve howls, tightening up around his finger and bucking against his hand.

Tony only notices that Steve's stopped sucking on his fingers when he touches him, putting his palm against Tony and rubbing gently. No one's ever touched him like that before and oh god, he loves it, he grunts and presses himself harder against Steve's palm, struggling to focus on keeping own hand where it needs to be on Steve. He slips another finger inside and curls them both against Steve's g-spot, causing Steve to buck again and rub his palm harder against Tony.

Tony groans out a "Where the hell did you learn to do that" and presses his thumb hard against Steve's clit.

Steve takes a minute to grit out an answer "I didn't like it before I went on T, but -oh Tony- after it got bigger just rubbing with two fingers didn't work so well, so -auh- I tried what I'm doing to you and -fuck- it works great." 

Tony curls his fingers against Steve's g-spot again, and again, continuing to rub his clit with his thumb. Steve's palm starts quaking against him and he gets almost no warning when Steve tightens almost impossibly around his fingers and comes, gushing wetness down his hand with a cry.

"You're a squirter?" Tony asks, letting Steve twitch around his fingers for a moment before pulling them out. 

"Not exactly, it's a serum thing, It's more like uh, getting rid of the excess self lubricant my body makes." Steve pants, letting go of Tony's hair completely so he can lift his head up.

"Way to make it sound unsexy." Tony mutters, before taking in the sight before him.

Steve is completely wrecked, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, his hair is stuck against his forehead with sweat and he's flushed red from his face all the way down to his belly. The bites on his collarbone are already healing, skin knitting back together before his eyes, his thighs are shiny with wetness and his clit is visibly twitching, he's gorgeous, and Tony would be content looking at him if he'd already come. 

But his clit is so hard it hurts and he still hasn't finished getting off, so he only takes the sight in for a moment before he says, "I could use some fingers." And Steve gets on it, spitting on his already slick fingers and letting Tony guide them inside.

Steve's hands are so big that even with two fingers inside Tony he can still rest his palm against his clit. It feels incredible and Tony knows that he's not gonna last very long. Steve is so strong that Tony is basically riding his hand more than anything, rocking back and forth against his hand and moaning quietly.

He hardly notices how intently Steve is watching him until he's about to come. There's a moment where everything is very clear, where his mind takes a snapshot of Steve licking his lips, chest heaving and more wetness dripping down his thighs. 

Tony growls and comes, humping Steve's hand a few more times while he rides out his orgasm with single minded focus, barely noticing Steve moaning beneath him.

When he comes out of his stupor he notices that Steve's thighs are soaked and he's even redder than before. It almost looks like he's come again.

"Did you come from watching me come?" Tony asks, sliding off of his fingers and collapsing against Steve's breasts.

Steve makes an embarrassed noise and stanmers out a "Yeah." 

"It is infuriatingly unfair that you can do that." Tony groans, pressing his thigh between Steve's and spreading the wetness around. 

"Tony! You're making a mess." Steve yelps, but doesn't make a move to stop him.

"I'm still surprised you didn't know I was trans, I guess the media just doesn't really talk about it anymore because I came out such a long time ago." Tony muses, dragging his thumb across Steve's nipple to see what kind of reaction he gets.

Steve gasps and thrusts half heartedly against Tony's thigh, before falling back with a shudder. "I don't think I can come again Tony."

"Pity, because I can." Tony says, moving so he's only straddling one of Steve's wet thighs and grinding on it. 

Steve sits up to watch and Tony pushes him back down, "Relax, this'll only take a minute, I can come fast if I want."

True to his word, it doesn't take long for him to come with a loud gasp and fall sideways onto the bed, panting. Steve wraps his arms around him and pulls him close. Tony breathes in the smell of Steve, spicy and earthier than he expected, he smells nothing like Pepper, who's fresh and clean smelling no matter how dirty she is.

They both smell good in different ways, but at this very moment in time, Steve smells like home.


End file.
